Modern communication users (e.g., employees or consumers who use cellular services, mobile data services, and/or any other communication services) have greater mobility to travel throughout the globe. In many cases, such travel take users across communication service boundaries, thereby requiring users to make potentially complex and/or costly arrangements to remain in communication. Historically, users who travel extensively often may have to make complex or burdensome agreements to maintain communications. For example, users may have to enter into potentially expensive roaming agreements or otherwise use multiple devices, Subscriber Identity Modules (SIMs), accounts, and the like to maintain communications. As a result, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges to facilitating communications for such global travelers. Therefore, there is a need for an intelligent global calling or other communication service solution.